homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015-Apotheosized Action
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 15:58 -- CC: Hey, are you Milo? GG: The one and only. GG: And yourself, a Troll I presume? CC: Nyarla Aesona CC: So, Milo, how do you like your new digs? CC: And how are you taking the whole, end of the world thing GG: Please. You don't need to tiptoe around anything, the time from trepidation's L O N G past. CC: Gotcha CC: Are you currently in the process of a meltdown and/or preparing for one? GG: I've done all I can for Earth. This N E W planet of mine... CC: If so, now is the time CC: Then we've got business to attend to GG: You don't need to trouble yourself my alien friend, I'm made of sterner stuff than you might imagine. GG: And I couldn't agree M O R E. First: You all seem to have means of contacting us at the ready but we can hardly say the same. -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlist.txt -- CC: Part of why I'm here CC: Passing around the full list GG: E X C E L L E N T! CC: Sorry to hold onto that for so long CC: Granted, we haven't met before now CC: Next order of business, have you heard of Jack? CC: If so, what do you know? GG: Not much. I've only had the one conversation with him and I don't think he's been forthcoming with me, but I'm all but C E R T A I N he knows more than he's let on. GG: And T H A T could be helpful. CC: Oh he does CC: Don't trust him CC: He's the enemy here CC: He's an ex-player here CC: Came back for who fucking knows why GG: I suppose you're going to tell me H E ' S an alien too, then? CC: I'm kind of tired of the word alien CC: He's a twink CC: That's the name of their species CC: Also, we're not all that alien to each other anymore CC: So why bother with it? CC: Our species aren't, at least CC: Anyway, Jack's killed tried to kill two people already CC: He succeeded the first time CC: Then rewound time CC: And may have failed at the second CC: Maybe have left her barely alive on purpose CC: Either way, bad fucking news for us CC: A bit of exposition on that is CC: He's cheating at the game CC: Remember those messages? CC: Two entrances at the same time, both of them Heirs of doom CC: Then one upgraded to Lord CC: That wasp Jack and the human he held hostage to get in CC: You can probably guess which one got the upgrade CC: Then he want after Aaisha, the Sylph of Doom CC: The one who'll eventually be able to undo his self upgrades and stop the cheating GG: Damn. CC: So he killed her GG: Before the game, she was one of my only sources of reliable info on what was to come. CC: Well, she's still alive CC: She's the death he undid CC: The second once is the actual source of info on the game CC: Where both she and I got it form CC: A good friend of mine CC: Name's Libby CC: Also, in his cheating he became a god twice over CC: Instead of just a once CC: This game allows the ability to becomb gods CC: Relating to the class and aspect we were given CC: I'm a Mage of Time CC: Able to control it CC: Jack is a Thief of Time CC: Able to steal that CC: Also, targeting me to steal it CC: But, eh, what can you so? CC: No really though, what can you do? GG: If I understand this all correctly, manipulate Space. GG: What that entails I can't say for sure... But Lila just may be jealous. CC: Space? CC: It includes teleportation and size manipulation CC: That's what I know about it so far CC: And she may not be GG: The stars and cosmos, perhaps. Or what we inhabit. CC: She is a Seer of Time CC: She may know the future CC: I only know what I know of space because there's another of thos egods CC: The old players CC: I don't know hi sclass CC: But he is a space player CC: And those things are within his power set CC: Teleporting CC: shrinking and growing CC: Etc CC: His name's Vigil, he's a prick CC: One of those big dumb brute types CC: Likes to dabble in mutations to fight with CC: Part of the warrior caste of his species GG: Excellent. He'll be helpful. CC: Yeeeeaaaah, no CC: Well, CC: Maybe CC: Still deliberating on his assistance CC: He can no doubt be manipulated CC: If you fail, he'll probably eat you GG: And T H A T ' S why he'll be helpful. CC: He's already eaten the arm of one of you humans CC: Maybe the rest of him GG: Then he'll have to be handled deftly. Luckily I don't know any other way to deal with people. CC: You should at elast hear more about him before you want to recruit that brutish liability CC: He's obsessed with another of our enemies CC: One who is, indeed, an enemy CC: Her name is Scarlet CC: Another of the twinks CC: I don't know what she can do CC: Aside from take over minds CC: She's already done so with the strongest willed person I know CC: Luckily, he's finally free now thanks t his own powers he wasp given CC: Anyway CC: She wants us CC: All the males CC: She plans to control us all into a fight to the death CC: So that the last male standing can serve her CC: Til the session fails CC: And she has done this successfully before CC: One hundreds of occasions CC: Vigil is likely under her mind control CC: and at her beck and call CC: Luckily though, she doesn't seem to favor him CC: She's hidden away on Derse GG: Then she's got experience with it. Regardless T H A T can't be allowed, not A G A I N. CC: It won't be GG: Derse? CC: Yes, one of the moons CC: Apparently, we wake up there when we sleep CC: There's a gold and a purple one CC: I actually don't know the golden one's name CC: But the purple is Derse CC: It's where Scarlet lives CC: Where Vigil is forcing us to search for scarlet CC: And where I'll be waking up, gonna be real fun CC: It's how Serios, the friend of mine, met her initially CC: She's already kidnapped by derse body and drugged it, that'll be fun too CC: Be wary of me in the future -- cascadingCourtier CC sending ScarletBlock.exe -- CC: And take that GG: What for? CC: It's supposed to prevant her from contacting you CC: Even though she's already harmless form a distance CC: If she messages you, it'll be pink text, hearts, and her asking for your bulge CC: Kinda weak at manipulation from a distance GG: My... GG: Well. CC: Yes, that CC: Just ignore her, she'll leave eventually GG: I don't think so. CC: Yeah, probably not GG: If her powers require proximity then talking from a distance may be my best manner of gathering information from the source. CC: She likely won't say anything CC: "What do you want?" CC: "*I* want you <3" CC: That's about what you can expect from that CC: Plus a fuckton of innuendo CC: I've already tried playing her in return CC: Didn't work CC: She can detect the tricks better than she can use them herself CC: But, I'd already brushed her off once before then CC: So who knows CC: Maybe it's just me CC: Becareful if you want to go down that path CC: ravishingCalypso is the handle GG: With all due respect I'll still have to take a crack at it. If she's left alone to work whatever mental manipulation she excells at we'll be no better off. GG: If tricks don't work than I'll have to get R I G H T to the heart of the matter. GG: My S P E C I A L T Y, thankfully! CC: I like your way of thinking CC: It's my specialty, too GG: Then we're going to get along V E R Y nicely! CC: I sure hope so GG: That's what being on a team is about, isn't it? One picking up for another's inability, and having their inability picked up for in turn? CC: Indeed CC: That's actually the net order of business CC: Teamwork CC: We're all on the same team, I'm sure you know this well CC: All 20 of us CC: And we figure there should be a leader CC: The only real candidates we seem to have are Aaisha and Ramira CC: You're free to throw your hat in the ring if you like CC: I have to vote Aaisha as she's my matesprite and Ramira wants us all dead CC: Only she wants us to win, and then she'll kill us GG: I don't know who one of those people are, and I don't know enough of Aaisha at her best to make a judgement regarding her leadership. And general foresight says N O T to let the most murderous helm the big operation. CC: Sounds about right CC: I can at least say that I believe in Aaisha CC: As well as inform you that she's the currant empress of my species CC: As much as that title can mean among twelve people CC: She's capable CC: I should say that I'm not into this whole leader business anymore CC: We'll be dividing into smaller teams GG: Believe me it was a a real shock to find out the person pestering me was heiress to an intergalactic empire! You don't need to sell me on her. GG: Regardless of anything I can't make a claim as bold as lelading a group when I don't know over half the number. And I can't elect myself leader of our human fellows without their consultation, and I would suggest against the same on your end. GG: Get E V E R Y O N E together for that sort of conversation! And for the moment, I actually think we have more P R E S S I N G matters. CC: The plan is to bring people together for it CC: And we do indeed CC: It's why I'm not too into involved in all that CC: Lorrea and I figured that Jack wants to challenge us CC: Otherwise he can and would have, very easily, killed us all CC: He doesn't want us to just fall by the wayside CC: So our only real choice is to give him what he wants CC: A challenge CC: From what I've learned, our personal planets will have personal challenges CC: They'll call on our skills and abilities CC: Our aspects GG: Just like a video game. CC: Right CC: And completing the tasks will strengthen us to be able to face him CC: As well as obtaining godhood GG: At it's nuts and bolts this I S a game, on a grander scale yes but a G A M E nontheless. And the more we play the better we get. GG: This is A L L starting to come together... CC: It's more than just a game CC: This is our survival CC: Of both of our species CC: But yes, still a game CC: And I assure you, weevil win GG: H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A!!!! CC: Maniacal laughter CC: I don't know if that should be reassuring or not GG: Mr. Aesona your bug puns are charming but you can't expect me to keep a straight face at T H A T one, can you? CC: Oh comb on, man CC: Yes, I know it's bad GG: It's fine, it's fine! A good laugh was J U S T what I needed, anyway. CC: ...happy to help GG: Our foes are a computer pro who's hacked himself godhood twice over, a debaucherous vixen and pro at mental manipulation, and a hyperpowerful brute with dominion over space. CC: That plus the game itself CC: But yes GG: Indeed. GG: And there are eight of us humans, and twelve of you trolls. Jack was right about one thing; we W I L L be competing, if not against who he claimed. CC: Exactly GG: This is reassuring in a way, don't you think? CC: In a way, yes CC: I'm sure it'll be a pleasure fighting alongside you, Milo CC: For now, I must go GG: If that's what T H E Y can do with the power the game's granted them, imagine what W E can with many times their number and that same power! CC: Gotta pass this info around to everyone else CC: And our power isn't guaranteed CC: They can always kill us prematurely GG: Nothing worth gaining is. CC: If they wanted to, we'd already be dead CC: So let's atleast give the challenge that's being asked of us GG: Look on the the bright side of things for once Nyarla! The odds are against us, but the longer we stay in the game the more exponentially our chances of victroy grow! CC: True CC: I plan to crush them under my heel GG: So survive. We'll D E F I N I T E L Y speak again, and I'll aid you in spreading this information along. GG: S U R V I V E and we'll show them, this game and anyone else watching what we can do. CC: We won't survive, we'll thrive CC: We won't just play, we'll win GG: That's the plan. -- galvinizedGlobalization GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:13 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Milo